Frightening Familiarity
by Skye
Summary: Makoto finds he's gotten comfortable in the Minami household, however, Chiaki's also grown more comfortable around "Mako-chan," complicating things. Chiaki/Makoto


**Frightening Familiarity**

Pleasant smells floated in from the kitchen and shouted rang from down the hall as Makoto, well, "Mako-chan," sat by the kotatsu. He couldn't help but feel relaxed -- all of this brought a relaxing sense of familiarity to him. The Minami household was pretty much a second home for him now. Even in his current, certainly unorthodox, state of dress, Makoto could almost nap as he closed his eyes and relaxed...

Makoto's eyes opened as he felt the footsteps, traveling with a slight stomp. Makoto sat up straight as he saw that it wasn't Kana's careless stomps, but rather Chiaki's somewhat purposeful ones. She wore a scowl as she sat down.

"Oh... Mako-chan..."

"Ah... Good morning," Makoto said, slightly nervous.

"Good morning," Chiaki replied, though it was in the same manner as she did at school to Makoto, monotone, and with a sharpness that conveyed that she certainly didn't want to speak to greet him.

"Ah..." Makoto stammered, looking in front of him. Chiaki wasn't usually as hostile to "Mako-chan" as to "Makoto."

"Going to spend some time with that idiot today?" Chiaki asked.

"Um... Yeah," Makoto confirmed. "I thought I'd come over and visit Kana-chan. And also, Haruka-san said it was alright for me to have breakfast with you."

"Haruka-nesama is always way too kind," Chiaki said.

Makoto nodded, looking over at Chiaki, then quickly looking back downward as he noticed her glare.

"You remind me of someone, you know," Chiaki said.

"Wh-what?" Makoto said. Chiaki couldn't have figured it out, right? She'd hadn't all the time before this, after all.

"Makoto," Chiaki said. Makoto quickly looked her way, panicked. "My classmate. Some idiot named Makoto."

"Oh," Makoto sighed. "What's he like... That person?"

"Stupid," Chiaki said without hesitation.

"Oh, is that right?" Makoto said, trying to keep a straight face. He'd heard it all the time, but it was still kind of hurtful.

Chiaki nodded. "He's clueless. Trying to steal away my Haruka-nesama and forgetting all about me."

"You?"

Chiaki nodded. "Maybe I'd like to spend some time with him without him drooling over my beloved sister. Just like a boy to only consider one option. That's why I like you a lot better, Mako-chan."

"M-Me?" Makoto said.

"You're just like the Makoto from school, only a girl. So unlike him, you're cute. And considerate. You can look at Haruka-nesama but appreciate the other sisters."

"Well, Kana-chan is... We're kind of like..."

"Not her, you fool, me. You think Haruka-nesama's cute, just like anyone would, but you also like me, right?"

"Um... Right..." Makoto said, only after he'd said so realizing that it was a little strange for Chiaki to just assume Mako-chan swung that way.

"Good, because you're my type, so you're going to date me," Chiaki said, leaning over to Makoto. Before Makoto could react, she leaned over and kiss him, quickly and intensely. As she finished, she leaned back. "Got it?" she said with her calm demeanor.

Makoto took a deep breath. This had all gone too far, even if it meant he would be banished, he had to-

"I can't! I'm not what you think. Kana-chan had me dress up like this and called me Mako-chan, I just wanted to-"

"Dumbass," Chiaki interrupted. "That other dumbass just told me all about it."

Again Makoto couldn't take in the information quickly enough. "Kana-chan... But... Why... Why didn't you just tell me regularly if you liked me?"

"Because I don't," Chiaki said.

"Oh," Makoto said, feeling a pang of disappointment.

"I like Mako-chan. Every obnoxious thing about Makoto is better, even appealing, as Mako-chan."

"Really?" Makoto said. "So you... You meant what you asked?"

"I meant to ask Mako-chan. If Makoto ever shows up to date me, I won't even talk to _him_."

"I see," Makoto said. Though he knew better to say it, the thought went through his mind that Chiaki was a lot like Kana in this respect. "Mako-chan will-- I will accept."

"It wasn't an invitation. You have to do it," Chiaki said.

That was typical of Chiaki, Makoto thought. But though he was afraid of her wrath, Makoto was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Chiaki's warm hand, and saw her true feeling as she smiled when looking away.


End file.
